


The Day We Met

by The Kuzuhina writer (Tribunny)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of suicide mentions and after math, Burials, Funerals, Fuyuhiko cries a lot, Fuyuhiko is coping with death in the easiest way he knows how, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Multi, Peko goes through a lot of shit, Suicide Notes, bottleing it all up until he cries, forced hetrosexuality, genderbent ibuki mioda, genderbents are not transphobic, internalized homphobia, like unhealthily, signed a trans person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/The%20Kuzuhina%20writer
Summary: The day we met, we didn't talk. I saw you in passing.A year later, I killed myself.The day we met you looked just like him.Though, older and meaner.Hajime?(((Comments and Kudos are very appreciated especially since as a writer I fail in confidence. If you could, please comment and tell me what to improve.)))





	1. Hajime's Suicide Note: Prologue

We met more informally before. In passing. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You were scowling and complaining to the white haired girl next to you about something. It was the day of the sports festival. I wanted to talk to you, but I was too scared. I was a reserve course student. I don’t believe you noticed me.

I met you more fomally in the rain. When everything felt crumbling to pieces. I was in a tough place. You bumbed into me, just leaving a phone call. You told me your troubles, said you were glad I was there on a foggy monday evening. You asked me what was on my mind. I told you the truth. I told you things I never told even my closest friends. How insignificant I felt compared to everyone else. How my parents didn’t even want me to enroll here, but did spend the money to shut me up. How much I hated myself. You said I was an idiot. I shouldn’t compare myself to anyone. 

We met a third time. More fomally this time, by a mutual friend. Chiaki had dragged her class and me to the arcade. I felt akward to be standing around so many ultimates, but you decided to approach me, give me your name and walked away before I could give you mine. I didn’t approach you anymore.

The fourth time we met you were pissed at me. I was about to walk home when you stomped over to me, demanding why I had been avoiding you. When I explained that I didn’t think you liked me all that much you said and I quote, “No you idiot I was waiting for you to ask me out.” Deciding there is no harm in dating you, I decided to ask you out. 

The fifth time we met, you were dazzling. I fell deeply in love with you.

You might be wondering why I am writing this to you. Well, the truth is Fuyuhiko, by the time you read this, I’ll have already been long dead. I am going to kill myself. I still love you.

Forever yours,  
Hajime Hinata.


	2. Chapter 1: Soundless Winter

The angle’s wings that once felt light weighed him down, bringing him down, down to the earth of the corrupted. Beasts and Sacrifices. A place no angle who praised the lord would wish to be sent down. But he was different. He found paradise to be boring. He would rather forget this paradise for anything else. Therefore he was happy, no he was an angel he didn’t feel happiness, he felt content to allow his wings, once pure white, become concrete and drag him down into the plane of sin. 

However, He was happy. He didn’t want to be an angel. Angels followed a strict line of code and conduct. To put it short, there was nothing more boring to him than being an angel. 

And as he crashed into the earth he let out a sigh, a breath of a new life. And he forgot all memories of heaven and hell. He was a human. The one thing angels were afraid of becoming. He was human. He felt content.  
__  
Fuyuhiko watched as the love of his life was buried into the ground as snow fell around them. Like their first date, snow fell all around and landed on Hajime’s nose. But now, Fuyuhiko wasn’t able to kiss it off. Everything seemed to be cloaked in silence, and just like Hajime’s, Fuyuhiko felt his own heart wasn’t beating. But Fuyuhiko was still alive, and Hajime was not. 

A snowflake fell into Fuyuhiko’s outstretched palm. But before he could make a wish, it melted, just like the years of a love that was filled with joy, pain, suffering, compromises and many laughs and smiles and slow kisses. It melted just like the life in which for years he was apart of.

Finally after the ceremony ended and everyone had left, Fuyuhiko’s chauffeur saying she’d wait for him in the car with Peko and his sister, Natsumi, who went back home to comfort her brother.

Fuyuhiko looked at the tomb of his late friend and lover, sighing as he caught another snowflake watching it melt in slow silence.  
“Why didn’t you let me share your pain with you? You shouldn’t have been lonely, ‘cause I’m here with you. Haven’t we always agreed without each other we are incomplete?” The blond fell to his knees, sobbing “Your life was slowly slipping away. I’d hold you close to me and tell you that you’ll be okay! If I could just have one wish then surely I would want to hear your voice just one more time.” 

Blinded by tears he placed his hand upon the fresh grave, “So please call out to me.”

Fuyuhiko opened the door to his apartment, with Peko and Natsumi in tow he began to make tea, Hajime’s suicide note was hanging on the fridge, maybe Fuyuhiko really was a masochist. “Fuyu?” Natsumi said, walking into the kitchen. “I’m sure its hitting you hard.” Fuyuhiko turned to his sister, who placed her hand on his shoulder. “You feel colder than you ever should.” Fuyuhiko looked at his sister, “Not like that. Your distant. Why can’t I give warmth to you?Is there anything I can do?? Listen to me when I talk to you, won’t you smile again for me?” 

Fuyuhiko shook his head, “ Though I have run out of tears to cry  
I still couldn’t have saved your life. If I could turn back time and give this life, I’d give it to the one who is dearest to me.” 

Natsumi, holds her older brother as he continues to cry until the kettle starts to whistle and Fuyuhiko decided to go back to making tea. “Maybe,” starts Natsumi, “You should pray? I mean some say that praying brings a sense of… I can’t think of the word right now, but, maybe it’ll do you well.” Fuyuhiko nodded. 

Memories. They seemed stupid to some, but all knew they had some type of importance. After all, should one loose memories, one loses things that made them who they are today. Hence is what He was feeling. He couldn’t even remember his name, where he was or what he was meant to be doing. The only thing he remembered what light. Bright light and laughing. Bright light laughing and falling.

He stumbled into a random cafe and sat down at the bar. A waitress came up to the man and smiled, “Hello, what can I do for you today?” He shook his head no, “Rest.” The waitress nodded, “Whats you name?” The man shook his head, before saying, “I do not have one.” 

Peko’s phone rang, before Fuyuhiko could look at the caller ID Peko had already grabbed the phone and had answered, excusing herself from the siblings. Fuyuhiko didn’t miss the voice, loud and unclear because of the static of the phone, was obviously Ibuki Mioda and his friend, Leon Kuwada. Fuyuhiko himself did not understand why Peko hung out with that crowd, but they’ve been hanging out since high school and as far as Fuyuhiko was concerned they never really did anything to illegal. Just the occasional party that was to out of hand.

“So,” Natsumi said, “Has Peko come out to you, yet.” Fuyuhiko grimaced and shook his head, “No. I think its one of those times she knows we’ll accept her, but I don’t think she can accept herself.” Fuyuhiko let out a breath of too many emotions. “It’s one of those things a few people go through where it’s ‘I support gay people but I’M not gay, even if I have all the signs.’ I wish Peko would… not. We are here for her.” Natsumi, placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, “Thats something you wish you could say to Hajime, right?” Fuyuhiko looked at his sister, and nodded. “Yeah maybe.” In the kitchen the suicide note of Hajime Hinata seemed to call for Fuyuhiko. 

Peko returned with news. “Mioda has invited me and you to a party. I think you two should come with me”  
“No,” started Fuyuhiko.  
“Please! I’m going anyway but I’d really like to not be alone.”  
“Your not going to be alone, you have all your friends.”  
Peko pursed her lips before deciding to plead with Fuyuhiko again. “Fuyuhiko, please. I don’t want you to be moping away your twenties.”  
Deciding that Peko had a point, he nodded, “Fine. When?” Peko cheered, “This Friday.” Natsumi smiled, “This might be good for you both.” Fuyuhiko gave a sheepish smile.

That night Fuyuhiko knelt before his bed, lights out, house dead silent, and a crusiflix held between his folded hands, he closed his eyes “Hajime. If your there I just want to tell you that I love you so, so much.I know our time together in this world has drawn to a close.” Fuyuhiko shook his head, “ Even if I scream and shout to you, it is no use You’ll never speak or hear me again…”

“Fuck it. If the snow keeps falling down, then keep on falling  
‘til the world is muted in white There’s nothing left for me so please take me right by his side...If one day this world should end, then end it now and allow me to be near him once again. Just please erase it all until everything in this life… fades to white.”

After yelling his frustraitions out on god he decided to turn in for a long, dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: http://troycattribunny.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2

Previously on The Day We met:  
I support gay people but I’M not gay, even if I have all the signs  
Now back to your regularly scheduled despair.  
~~  
Despite the fact the man he loved just commited suicide and was only buried yesterday, Natsumi had decided that her brother needed a good pick-me-up and had basically forced Fuyuhiko to go out with her to get ice cream. Natsumi smiled, “I’ll pay, big brother.” 

They sat down and Natsumi ordered nearly every item on the menu. Fuyuhiko’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. Natsumi just wanted to say, “Hey but don’t give up!” but empty words like that would  
Never be enough to cheer up her brother, “Try and look ahead, tomorrow is brighter, I know! So smile in the daze and let go!” Still not good. 

“You and the sky match,” She turned to the older sibling with a teasing smirk, “Your both blue!” Fuyuhiko, however, simply put a slice of cake in his mouth and looked out the window, deciding not to comment on his sister remark. Natsumi’s face dropped.

But now I’m kinda scared maybe you’ll freeze that way, big brother, if you don’t cry today. The first time you ever cried, I was shocked. My big brother was just like me. It made you feel human, not the god we put you as. “I’m always shaking deep inside…I really can’t, I’ve tried!” Thats what you said, right? Well, now I’ll help you, like I always believed I could. I want to help you. Because it’s you, I just know you’ll make it through this loss if you look ahead and do all you can do. If you’ve gone and you’ve given your all. Just know you’re no longer alone, I’ll be here for you! Just like Hajime was. Like You were when we were kids!

“Hey,” Fuyuhiko looked towards his sister, “Lets got to the mall.” Fuyuhiko nodded, deciding not to object, after all he knew how his sister could get. “Maybe I might tag along...” Natsumi flashed a blinding smile, and decided to finish their impromptu luncheon. “You’ll No longer be lonely, big brother, lets start a new chapter of sibling bonding”

Fuyuhiko looked out the window, seemingly lost in a trance with the way the sun shined off the snow in multiple pretty colors. Suddenly a blinding smile that seemed to haunt Fuyuhiko’s dreams flashed in his mind. Not here, not in front of her. 

“It’s been so long, don’t what’s going on here anymore!” Said Natsumi, entirely lost in the mall. “We used to visit here a lot when we were kids, what happened?” As Natsumi looked towards her brother she noticed again the tears her brother was trying to hold back.  
Sighing, Fuyuhiko closed his eyes and stepped forward, nearly bumbing into a man at least twice as tall as Fuyuhiko. Natsumi, sencing that the man wasn’t in a good mood, decided to pull on her brothers arm towards her. This proved to not be a good idea, cause Fuyuhiko fell to the ground in a pained Yelp. “Oh my god, this is bad! Fuyuhiko are you okay?” The 5”1’ man nodded. “Well why not try even harder this time? Soon all of this will go far away!” Fuyuhiko stood up, “Lets go home.”  
Leading through the mall though Natsumi knew she pulled Fuyuhiko really hard.  
An orange sky, blue you below. The rays are giving way but soon will go to sleep. Fuyuhiko looked towards the moon, big, bright, beautiful, wonderful. Hajime. Only Hajime. His thoughts has only ever consisited of Hajime’s smile all today. I plague with no cure or vaccine. Only… only… only… forever damned to wallow on what he could never help. Falling… Falling… Falling… into a despair so tragoc he had no way out. Drip… Drip.. Dripping down his cheeks.  
He looked away and down to his feet  
I see the quiet billowing tears…falling to just fade away Because it’s mocking us, this painful small world Stabbing holes with fangs, you crumble It’s like something in your heart curled up and it died  
“I just wanted to be by your side! Even if you never hear these. Words and batted them all away, just know That you can always rely.”  
“I want to help you through this, Fuyu! Oh please I beg of you, let me help you!” Natsumi said, holding her brother hand “It’s you, I just know you’ll get through  
Sayings things like ‘It’s over, I can’t’ Are silly! If you want, you will meet again!”  
“I guess it’s worth a shot!”  
You are just as cool as I thought.  
The two siblings began their treck home on this night when suddenly Fuyuhiko spots a man leaning against a brick wall of a shop.  
Fuyuhiko’s heart competed with his mind for the most baffled, and fastest thing on the planet. “Could it be…? Could it be that you’ve come back to life?” He looked at the gorgeous man with long tendrils of flowing black locks, falling in a mess-like mop atop his head. Though, older, meaner, darker, those eyes, like green meadows and jade stones and so many other green things that were on the tip of his tounge whenever he looked at Hajime but never got the courage to say to his face. Those were Hajime’s eyes. Darker but familiar and deep with untold stories those eyes have witnessed. But unlike Hajime’s eyes, these were not shining with unbridaled emotions and sweet happiness but instead a deep mysterious aura. 

Older, meaner, that face, there was no mistaking it. It was the face of the man who haunted his dream should there ever be a non-dreamless night. However, Fuyuhiko was mearly a whisper away from this love, but still a whisper too far. With no words left to say. 

Fuyuhiko raised a hand and promptly slapped himself.

No, Hajime Hinata was dead. He is no more. You saw the body yourself. You were the one who confirmed the body was Hajime. 

The mind plays tricks. You are confused. The man you seek is long gone. Dead and cold and six feet underground where YOU buried him. This man is not your love. This man is not Hajime Hinata, no matter how much you really wish he was. He is a ghost, just a mirage. 

That was the logical side, but another annoying side in Fuyuhiko’s brain kept saying, “No! I know those eyes. I know that Face. In his voices there are still traces of the Hajime we knew.” But that was ridiculous. But still the truth seemed to hard to be true…

But all logic was played out the door as the really handsome, totally-not-his-dead-lover, began walking over to him, a scowl on his beautiful delicate feautres that looked too much like Hajime that both made fuyuhiko nostalgic and terrified. 

“Please stop staring at me.” The voice was 

“Wait. Tell me your name.”  
The beautiful man blink a couple times before saying in his monotone voice, “Izuru.”


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on The Day We Met:  
Despite the fact the man he loved just commited suicide and was only buried yesterday, Natsumi had decided that her brother needed a good pick-me-up  
Now back To your regularly scheduled despair  
__

December 8th 

December 8t

December 8

December

Fuyuhiko sighed, deciding not to finish his work in progress. The flashes of both Hajime and the new man- Izuru- kept him awake all of last night, rendering him utterly useless for trying to get anything done. Izuru especially. Izuru had so many stories to tell in his eyes, Fuyuhiko could tell. Stories of betrayal and heartbroken sadness that shaped the black haired man into the person he was today. It was something Fuyuhiko wished he understood. Wished he knew. But while he knew of the man’s name there would be a very slim chance of him ever meeting again. 

After all for the past two weeks Fuyuhiko has been out and about more than he has for his whole life. So it’s not like he’s holding his breath, he doesn’t like having his hope be knocked down. So he’s decided to confine himself to his room and decided to not continue his selfish thought process anymore. He just… wanted to know more about Izuru. 

But was that really all? He seemed like a nice guy, but not even his mind could fool itself, Fuyuhiko knew the reason he wondered about Izuru was because he looked too much like Hajime. But that didn’t mean Fuyuhiko thought of Izuru as Hajime, after all their eyes though similar in way too many creepy ways, the overall feel of them were to different. While Hajime had Fuyuhiko getting lost in forests, Izuru had an aura that said, “Caution! No Eye Contact. Punishable by Death.” 

But still, no matter how much that sign blinked and warned, Fuyuhiko was an idiot through and through, so he did what only idiots do; he threw caution to the wind and began a tired trek of forest, seemingly burned by a fire so all green was no longer bright. But Fuyuhiko didn’t see burnt trees, he saw fertile land and trees ready to build a home for Fuyuhiko. He just… had to see him again. 

Fuyuhiko didn’t see Izuru as another “Hajime.” Hajime was Hajime. Izuru was Izuru. And Fuyuhiko wanted to know them both. Damn the wind, rain, fire and miles of earth that separated himself from that goal. Fuyuhiko was nothing but persistent. He wanted to know, so he would. He would be understanding until he could renew the forest of evergreen in Izuru’s eyes. 

That was what he wished he could do for Hajime, maybe he can use that to help someone. His eyes found its way to an old photograph of Hajime and Fuyuhiko. “Hajime, allow me to be brave.”

~~  
“Repeat that?” Said Peko, as if she really didn’t believe his request, “And this time, really listen to your words.” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, “Look I know it sounds Impossible but look up Hajime’s face and the Name Izuru.” Peko decided, rather smartly to just go along with whatever her master said.

“Not surprisingly. There is nothing,”   
“What?”  
But sure enough, there were no search results. “But… Ask Natsumi, she was there.” But despite blubbering he couldn’t even convince himself that the dark tendrilled man really did exist. He looked like an angel. To much like Hajime. The name Izuru? Sounded fake to even his ears now. “I know you miss him,” Fuyuhiko turned to Peko, “But you have to accept that he’s no longer with us.” 

Fuyuhiko grabbed his hat, “I’m going for a walk.”  
__  
Could that be all it was? A moment of sadness of a unhealed broken heart, where his heart played a trick on his eyes to be able to cope with the loss of a love gone just as fast as it started. A hitched breath and teary eyes of the lost, of course it wasn’t true. 

“So, you look just as sad as the first time we met.”

Fuyuhiko looked up from his contemplation and saw the man leaning on a bike stand. The man who had given his heart a break with his face alone, the man who had uncharacteristically given Fuyuhiko a breath of fresh air by simply existing.

As a mere human there was little Fuyuhiko knew, Fuyuhiko knew that. As a man there were experiences he would never experience, Fuyuhiko knew that too. But of most importance wasn’t of what Fuyuhiko knew, it was what Fuyuhiko wanted to /Learn/ and this took the form of Izuru. Fuyuhiko’s own personal wonderland of wonders. That was more than anything ready to learn. What had crafted those eyes and what have they seen? Would Izuru share them? Would he allow Fuyuhiko to stick it to the wind and share his courage? Would they see new and incredible things? 

Fuyuhiko didn’t need another Hajime, he needed a friend. He needed a friend who could breath this air into him. Fuyuhiko hoped he could find this friend in Izuru.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Before you were staring at me, you were close to crying, remember? Back when we first met?”  
Fuyuhiko nodded, “It was the day after my boyfriends death.”  
Izuru made a sound, like he understood, but his monotone voice brought him on edge. Still it sounded like Hajime’s honey sweet voice. 

“I did a background on you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Came up completely negative.”  
“Oh?”  
“It was like you didn’t even exist.”  
“Hm”  
Fuyuhiko looked into Izuru’s eyes, furrowing his eye brows, “Who… are you? ” Izuru was intense. But he was closed off. As if he couldn’t answer Fuyuhiko’s question. “All I tell you is my name. My name is Izuru Kamukura. ” Fuyuhiko scanned his face as much as possible, but nothing contradicted what Izuru said. 

“Izuru Kamukura.” Fuyuhiko tested the name on his tounge. It tasted weird and foreign, but not like it was bad, more like the way how foreign food tastes amazing despite you never tasting anything like it before, like taking the first bite of a sweet that turns out to be too sweet. 

However, even the word foreign seemed weird to say about a name. Its not like he’s never said the name Izuru, it was the founder of his old high school after all, but when said in regards to this black haired, green eyed, beautiful monster of a man it sounded right. But so weird. 

Izuru blinked, emotionless. A complete poker face. The fact he had the face of his now dead lover felt weird. Fuyuhiko never thought he’d see a perfect poker face on Hajime, but here he sees, a perfect poker face on Hajime’s face. But this wasn’t Hajime. This was Izuru. 

“Why are.. you staring at me?” Fuyuhiko blushed, stammering out a reply of “I-I-It’s nothing.” Izuru nodded, turning his back to the blond.

As a child his little sister Natsumi cried to him all the time. His little sister kept saying how he never took initiative and was always selfless, “It’s okay,” she said, flashing her big brother an award winning smile that everyone said ran in the Kuzuryu family, “to be a bit selfish. After all...” and she’d trail off, but Fuyuhiko never missed the way her eyes moved to the eye patch on the table, a final momentum of their uncle who died. Originally, their father wanted to give it to Natsumi, but she knew how much her brother admired their uncle, how much he aspired to be him. But, Fuyuhiko took that as a way of saying, “For my big brother, you sure are week”

As far as Fuyuhiko could remember, he had only ever been selfish once. When he first met Hajime. Hajime seemed so weak, but full of potential. He loved him. 

This would be the second time he was selfish. 

Fuyuhiko grabbed Izuru’s arm and looked directly into the forest of green. “Please.”

Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?

“Have dinner at my place tonight?”

And while Fuyuhiko thought this was stupid, Izuru’s mouth moved in a tantalizing slow stammer. “Eh, why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know when I'll next update. But if you like what I do, feel free to drop a comment


End file.
